Sonic Adventure (Sonic's Story)/Transkrypt
Oto transkrypt do historii Sonica do gry Sonic Adventure. Scenka 1 [Scena przedstawia Station Square nocą. Nagle helikoptery i policyjne samochody roją się, aby dorwać Chaos 0. Sonic podąża więc za nimi.] Sonic: O, tak! To jest szczęście! [Sonic patrzy naokoło na policyjne samochody.] Co jest? [Sonic pędzi przy użyciu Spin Dasha w kierunku zamieszania.] [Chaos 0 spada do Station Square. Mnóstwo policjantów go otacza.] Oficer policji: Jesteś kompletnie otoczony! Poddaj się! [Policja celuje w stronę Chaos 0, który następnie zbliża się do nich] Oficer policji: Chłopcy wycelajcie! Gotowi?... OGNIA! [Policja strzela do Chaos 0, ale naboje wchłaniają się do Chaosa, a następnie spadają na ziemię.] Oficer policji: O nie! Nasze bronie są bezużyteczne! Odwrót! Wszyscy policjanci, wycofujemy się! Sonic: [Skacze na samochód policyjny] O tak! To może być zabawne! [Skacze w kierunku Chaos 0, gdy kolekcjonuje mnóstwo pierścieni.] Scenka 2 [Gdy Sonic pokonuje Chaosa 0, ten przemienia się w kałużę i rusza w stronę kanałów.] Sonic: No dalej, ty wielki glucie! Dokąd się wybierasz? [Chaos 0 wpada do kanałów. Dr. Eggman widzi Sonica z odległego budynku.] Dr. Eggman: Nic nie wiesz głupcze! To Chaos! Bóg zniszczenia. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Scenka 3 [Sonic relaksuje się w Station Square przy basenie.] Sonic: Huh? [Następnie widzi Tails’a lecącego swoim samolotem; prawdopodobnie stracił nad nim kontrolę.] Sonic: Co? Tails? Uważaj! Rozbijesz się! Ahhh! [Tails rozbija się w Emerald Coast.] Tails... Co mam z nim zrobić? Scenka 4 [Sonic wraca z Tailsem na basen.] Tails: Hej Sonic. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, co? Sonic: Jestem tylko szczęśliwy, że jesteś cały. Co się tak ogólnie stało? Jesteś zbyt dobrem pilotem, by tak się rozbić. Tails: To był lot testowy, używając nowego prototypowego systemu propułowego. Ma parę błędów do wygładzenia. Sonic: Dlaczego po prostu nie użyjesz mojego samolotu, Tornado? Tails: Dzięki, ale musisz zobaczyć moje najnowsze źródło energii! Ta dahhh! [wyjmuje Szmaragd Chaosu] Sonic: WOW! Szmaragd Chaosu! Tails: Pewnie! Tak się składa, że znalazłem jeden z siedmiu Szmaragdów podczas jednego z moich testowych lotów. Ta rzecz ma nieskończoną moc, no wiesz... Więc pomyślałem, czemu by nie użyć tego, by zasilić mój samolot. Super naładowanie! Musisz wpaść do mojego warsztatu, Sonic! Mam coś, co muszę ci pokazać! Jest w Mistycznych Ruinach. Najszybszą drogą jest pociąg. Ruszajmy! [Tails pędzi w stronę dworca kolejowego.] Scenka 5 Dr. Eggman: Ha ha ha ha! Czyż to nie Sonic! Sonic: '''Zobacz! Duże gadające jajo! '''Dr. Eggman: CISZA! Jestem Dr. Robotnik, najwspanialszy naukowy geniusz na całym świecie! Sonic: Cokolwiek powiesz, Eggman! Dr. Eggman: Dosyć! Mam duże plany, I muszę wdrożyć je w życie! Tails: Zawsze robisz coś niedobrego. A teraz czego chcesz? Dr. Eggman: Chcę wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu. Lepiej się nie wtrącajcie! Albo… Sonic: Albo co, wielki frajerze? Dr. Eggman: Albo zabiorę wam je siłą… ciężką metodą! [Eggman przemienia swój Egg Mobile w Egg Hornet.] Scenka 6 [Egg Mobile spada na grunt.] Sonic: Cóż, to nie było takie trudne! [Tails podbiega do Sonica ze Szmaragdem Chaosu. Eggman czeka na odpowiedni moment.] Dr. Eggman: AHA! [Eggman zabiera przy użyciu wielkiej łapy Tailsowi Szmaragd Chaosu] Sonic: O nie! Dr. Eggman: Chodź Chaos, czas jeść! Sonic: Chaos? [Chaos pojawia się przy Eggmanie.] Och nie, czy to nie ten sam potwór, którego widziałem niedawno... [Eggman daje Chaosowi Szmaragd Chaosu, a ten rośnie nieco wyżej.] Dr. Eggman: Oooo, tak! Tak jak przepowiedziały kamienne tablice. Ha ha ha ha ha! Jego siła wzrasta za każdym razem, gdy nakarmię go Szmaragdem Chaosu! Ze wszystkimi siedmioma Szmaragdami w nim, będzie niezniszczalny! I pracował dla mnie! Wspólnie, zniszczymy Station Square! I na jego ruinach, zbuduję Robotnikland, ostateczne miasto! Gdzie ja będę rządził! Chodź Chaos! Znajdźmy kolejny Szmaragd, możemy? [Transportuje się w inne miejsce, oślepiając Sonica światłem.] Tails: Sonic! Nie możemy pozwolić mu z tym uciec. Czyż nie? Sonic: Nie ma szans, Tails! Tails: Bez większej liczby Szmaragdy, potwór nie będzie się mógł zmieniać, więc... To robota dla nas, by zdobyć Szmaragdy, zanim Eggman to zrobi, co? Scenka 7 [Sonic i Tails wychodzą z Casinopolis, Eggman wciąga duet w zasadzkę.] Sonic: Hej! [Szmaragd Chaosu upada na ziemię.] O nie! Szmaragd Chaosu! Dr. Eggman: O, nie tym razem! [Pryska fioletowym gazem na Sonica i Tails’a.] Sonic: O rety! [Eggman odlatuje ze Szmaragdem Chaosu i śmieje się z porażki Sonica.] Dr. Eggman: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Sonic: E-gg-ma-n--. [Ekran świeci się na biało. Sonic i Tails są widziani jakby nieprzytomni, zanim odzyskali przytomność.] Tails: O rety, co się stało z tym Szmaragdem, którego mieliśmy? Sonic: Aahh... Zgaduję, że Eggman wziął jeden z nich, ale inny jest bezpieczny. Ten koleś musi być zdesperowany. Tails: To znaczy, że on wygrywa 2 do 1, to nie jest dobre! Dalej Sonic, musimy się tym zająć! Scenka 8 [Sonic i Tails spotykają Knucklesa w Mistycznych Ruinach.] Sonic: Co tam, Knuckles? [Knuckles szarżuje na Sonica, by zadać mu ostatecznie mocny cios, ale Sonic unika ciosu, odskakując na bok.] Czyżby cię coś stuknęło? Knuckles: To nie jest pora na gierki, Sonic! Daj mi szmaragdy, które masz! Teraz! Sonic: Słucham!? Już widzę jak je bierzesz, co? Scenka 9 [Sonic i Knuckles biegną na siebie nawzajem. Knuckles strąca dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu, które Sonic miał przy sobie.] Sonic: O nie, Szmaragdy Chaosu... [Eggman niespodziewanie pojawia się w Egg Mobile i śmieje się.] Knuckles: Ahhh! Eggman! [Eggman emituje świecące na jasnozielony kolor światło pod Egg Mobile, zabiera Szmaragdy Chaosu, a potem trzyma je w swoich łapach.] Dr. Eggman: Ha... Niczym zabranie dziecku cukierka! [Knuckles podbiega bliżej w kierunku Eggmana.] Knuckles: To Szmaragdy Chaosu! Dr. Eggman: Dokładnie, głupku, dzięki tobie to było za proste! Praktycznie mi je dałeś! Sonic: Odłóż je, łobuzie! Nie możesz z nimi uciec...! [Odwraca się do Knuckles’a] Knuckles, nie mów mi, że Eggman znowu cię oszukał? Knuckles: Mnie? A tobie? Sonic: Brawo, głąbie! [Wzrusza ramionami.] Dr. Eggman: Teraz, mam 4 kochane Szmaragdy... Chaos... [Pojawia się ni skąd ni zowąd wielka kałuża, która transformuje się w Chaosa 2.] One są dla ciebie mój przyjacielu... [Eggman rzuca dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu do Chaosa 2. Chaos 2 świeci się jasnym światłem, przemieniając się w Chaos 4.] Tails: Ah! On znowu się przemienił! Sonic: Kolego, nikt nam nigdy nie da chwili luzu! Scenka 10 [Wielka latająca forteca pojawia się nagle na niebie nad Mistycznymi Ruinami,] Dr. Eggman: Podziwiajcie moje latające dzieło, Egg Carrier! Ale blednie w porównaniu z mocą Chaosa! Żegnajcie... Do zobaczenia, moi drodzy... Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! [Jasne cyjanowe światło świeci się na Eggmanie i jego Egg Mobile, transportując go do środka Egg Carrier. Potem Egg Carrier odlatuje stąd.] Tails: Hej, nie możemy pozwolić mu uciec! Chodźmy do mojego warsztatu i weźmy Tornado! Sonic: Tak! Knuckles: Wy idźcie! Mam tu parę niedokończonych spraw, którymi muszę się zająć. Sonic: Żaden problem, Knuckles. My zajmiemy się wszystkim! [Knuckles zostawia Sonica i Tails’a.] Tails: No dalej, ruszajmy! Scenka 11 [Sonic i Tails idą do warsztatu i biorą Tornado.] Tails: Sonic, poczekaj chwileczkę..... [Sonic zbliża się do urwiska, gdy drzewa palmowe się obniżają i pojawia się pas startowy. Tails wychodzi razem z Tornado gotowym do startu.] Sonic, skacz! [Sonic skacze na skrzydła.] Ruszajmy! [Tornado startuje i leci w kierunku Egg Carrier.] Scenka 12 [Sonic spada z Tornado i ląduje na plaży z głową utkwioną w piasku.] Sonic: Tails? ...Tails? [Sonic staje i patrzy na przypadkową dziewczynkę.] Nie jesteś tym, kogo szukam. [Rozgląda się i biegnie w stronę miasta.] Och, mam nadzieję, że jest cały.. [Sonic spotyka Amy na arenie Kasyna] Amy: Sonic! Czekaj! Dawno się nie widzieliśmy! Sonic: Uh... A... Amy? Amy: Co z tobą nie tak? Słuchaj, ten ptaszek wygląda na to, że jest w tarapatach. Więc musisz być ochroniarzem przez jakąś chwilę! Sonic: Chyba sobie żartujesz! Amy: Jeśli nie, my i tak będziemy z tobą łazić! [ZERO zbliża się i Amy widzi go z miejsca] Amy: Aah, patrz! Roboty Eggmana siedzą nam na ogonie! Sonic: Żaden problem! Jest tylko kupą złomu. Amy: Whoaaa! Sonic: Oh, co znowu? [Odwraca się] Hę? Amy: Popatrz! Tu jest napisane, “Słodkie pary wchodzą za darmo!” Chodźmy! Sonic: Amy! Cz-cz-cz-czekaj! O rety... Ta dziewczyna to niezły kłopot! Scenka 13 [Sonic biegnie za Amy, by znaleźć ją w Twinkle Park i wyłania się później, w ogóle jej nie znajdując.] Sonic: Do licha! Zgubiłem Amy! Założę się, że ten robot kręci się za nią. Lepiej ją znajdę, zanim on to zrobi. [Sonic widzi Amy, która została porwana przez ZERO.] Sonic: Amy! Rany, gdzie ona może być? Amy: Aaaagh! Sonic! Ratuj! Sonic: Przetnę im drogę przez Mistyczne Ruiny! Scenka 14 [ZERO trzyma mocno Amy] Amy: Wypuść mnie, kupo złomu! Sonic: Hej, metalo głowy! Lepiej oddaj mi Amy, albo cię rozgniotę! [Sonic skacze w dół w stronę Amy i ZERO. Wtem niebo zaczyna się ściemniać.] Sonic: Hej, co się stało? [Egg Carrier jest pokazany na niebie. Zaczyna ssać ZERO i Amy do środka przez zielone światło.] Sonic: Stop! Amy: Sonic! Pomóż mi! Sonic: Do diaska, znowu przepadła! [Egg Carrier odlatuje stąd.] Scenka 15 [Egg Carrier jest podziwiany na niebie, z Soniciem patrzącym na nie. Wtem, Tails nadlatuje do Sonica na jego Tornado 2.] Tails: Hej, Sonic! Sonic: Tails! Cieszę się, że jesteś cały! [Tails nurkuje w dół, by Sonic mógł wskoczyć do Tornada, co też zrobił.] Gotowy na szaleństwo, mistrzu? Ruszajmy! Tails: Tak jest! [Tails leci w stronę Egg Carrier.] Scenka 16 [Tornado zbliża się do Egg Carrier.] Tails: Dobra, jesteśmy! Sonic: Musimy wylądować na Egg Carrierze! Tails: Ups. Uh...O czymś zapomniałem. Sonic: Niby o czym? Tails: W tym stanie nie ma żadnego modułu lądowania. Sonic: COOOO!? [Sonic, Tails, i Tornado lądują na Egg Carrierze.] Wow, to coś jest naprawdę duże! Tails: To nie pora na gapienie się. Musimy znaleźć Amy! Sonic: Masz rację, przyjacielu! Więc, ruszajmyyyyyyyy! Scenka 17 Dr. Eggman: Nie ma zbyt dużo pomysłów, głupcy! Nie widzieliście jeszcze pełnej mocy, jaką ten statek posiada! Patrzcie na to! [Egg Carrier zmienia kształt] Tails: Ahhh, wow! To coś zmieniło formę. Widziałeś to? Sonic: Niech to! To utrudnia nam dojście na mostek! Tails: Nie cierpię, gdy on mnie nie słucha... Dr. Eggman: Ha ha ha ha ha! Założę się, że nie spodziewaliście się tego! Jedyną drogą dostania się do mnie jest przez Sky Deck. Ciekawe, czy to ogarniecie! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Sonic: Ach tak! Jeszcze ci pokażę! No dalej! Scenka 18 [Sonic jest w środku Egg Carriera] Sonic: Czy to jest to? Tails: Możliwe. Lecz sprawdźmy mostek. [Sonic używa urządzenia do przedostania się na pokład Egg Carriera, gdzie widzi Amy w konfrontacji z Doktorem Eggmanem] Amy: Sonic! Dr. Eggman: Ha! Spóźniliście się! [Dr. Eggman używa swojego Egg Mobile by złapać ptaszka od Amy] Amy: 'Nie ptaszek! [''Sonic skacze w stronę środka Eggmana, Tails towarzyszy mu. Eggman wyjmuje Szmaragd Chaosu z naszyjnika ptaszka.] '''Tails: ...Szmaragd Chaosu! Amy: Nie ma mowy! [Ptaszek odlatuje z powrotem do Amy] Dr. Eggman: To jest wszystko czego potrzebowałem! Gamma! [E-102 Gamma pojawia się.] E-102 Gamma: Jakie jest pańskie życzenie, panie Robotnik? Dr. Eggman: Pozbądź się tych szkodników! Pokaż im, co masz! E-102 Gamma: Tak jest, sir. Dr. Robotnik: I nie zawiedź mnie, albo... [Sonic i Gamma są gotowi do walki] Scenka 19 [Sonic biegnie, by zadać ostatni cios Gammie. Nagle, Amy stoi nieco dalej od Gammy] Amy: Zatrzymaj się, Sonic! Sonic: [Zatrzymuje się.] Odsuń się Amy! Zejdź mi z drogi! Amy: Nie! Ten robot jest moim przyjacielem. Pomógł mi. Nie krzywdź go. Sonic: Dobra. Cokolwiek powiesz. Musisz mieć swoje powody... [Egg Carrier trzęsie się.] Tails: Hej, ten statek traci stabilność! Sonic: Pośpiesz się, Tails! Weź Amy i uciekajcie! Amy: Ale co z tobą? Sonic: Znajdę Eggmana I rozprawię się z nim! [Biegnie, zostawiając Amy, Tails’a i Gammę.] [Później w Egg Carrier] Sonic: Jeśli chcę przejść, muszę zmienić statek do swojego pierwotnego stanu! Na mostku musi gdzieś być przełącznik! Muszę go znaleźć, teraz! [Później, Egg Carrier zmienia kształt] Komputer: Alarm awaryjny został anulowany. Wznowienie operacji jednotorowej. Scenka 20 [Sonic jest skonfrontowany przez Chaos 6] Sonic: No nie! Tylko nie znowu! Chaos! Czy to mogła by być ta sama bestia? Dr. Eggman: Ha ha ha ha ha! O tak! Zaatakuj Sonica, teraz! Big: Froggy? [Żabek jest widziany w środku Chaosa 6] Muszę uratować Żabka! Sonic: Jeżeli jest twoim przyjacielem, to ci pomogę. [Big kiwa głową] Zostaw to mnie! Dr. Eggman: Ha ha ha ha ha! Teraz mam 6 Szmaragdów Chaosu. Pozostał tylko jeden do odnalezienia. Nawet odnalazłem zaginiony ogon Chaosa! Sonic: Nie ujdzie ci to na sucho, paskudo! Dr. Eggman: Zmuszę cię! Jesteś żadnym wyzwaniem dla Chaosa – nawet jeśli nie jest jeszcze perfekcyjny. Dobra Chaos! Zniszcz ich wszystkich… Natychmiast! Scenka 21 [Po walce.] Eggman: Nie ma mowy! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! [Knuckles pojawia się.] Knuckles: Sonic! Sonic: Witaj, Knuckles. Cieszę się, że w końcu ci się udało! Myślałem, że się zgubiłeś, lub coś w tym guście! Eggman: Jeszcze się spotkamy, Sonic! [Sonic biegnie w stronę Eggmana, by go złapać i wyskakuje z Egg Carriera.] Sonic: Stop! Wracaj tu! Scenka 22 [Mistyczne Ruiny, dzień. Sonic spada na ziemię, ale odbija się od niej.] Sonic: Aarrgh! Nie cierpię Eggmana! Gdzie ja jestem? [Widzi świątynię w Mistycznych Ruinach] Hmm? [Sonic widzi światło lecące w kierunku świątyni.] Sonic: To światło! Sądzę, że chce mi coś pokazać! Scenka 23 [Lost World. Po podążaniu za światełkiem do świątyni, Sonic widzi mozaikę na ścianie świątyni przedstawiającą Perfect Chaos.] Sonic: Whoa! Co to jest? Mozaika. [Sonic jest teleportowany przez Tikal do przeszłości.] Sonic: Co to za miejsce? Gdzie ja jestem? To jest naprawdę dziwne. widzi ranne [[Chao] leżące na ziemi.] Tikal: Dlaczego? Dlaczego to musiało się stać? [Odwraca się do Sonica] To okropne! Muszę to przerwać, teraz! [Odwraca się do Głównego Szmaragdu] [Tikal idzie do Głównego Szmaragdu i Sonic wraca do rzeczywistości, na zewnątrz świątyni.] Sonic: O co w tym wszystkim chodziło? Nie sądzę, że śnię. [Widzi Eggmana lecącego do swojej bazy] Hmm? Eggman! Co on tutaj robi? Och, nieważne. Tym razem porządnie go załatwię! [Sonic biegnie w stronę bazy Eggmana.] Scenka 24 [Final Egg. Sonic podąża za Eggmanem do jego bazy, gdzie go widzi w jego Egg Viper.] Eggman: O, czy to nie mój stary znajomy Sonic! Jestem zaskoczony, że udało ci się dotrzeć tak daleko. Sonic: Poczekaj tylko, Eggman! [Sonic podąża za Eggmanem w stronę walki z Egg Viper.] Scenka 25 [Po pokonaniu Eggmana, Sonic spotyka się z Tails’em i obaj biegną razem przeżyć kolejną przygodę; potem Sonic pokazuje swoją zwycięską pozę. Ekran zmienia kolor na czarny i przedstawia napisy końcowe.] Kategoria:Transkrypty do gry Sonic Adventure